


An Afternoon’s Mischief

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young brothers Auditore meet the shy painter's apprentice newly moved in nearby.  It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon’s Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I hadn't realized that Leonardo is actually a whole 7 years older than Ezio. Normally it's something I'd correct, but in this case the difference in age would change the characterizations too much. It's an AU anyway, so…*shrug* (Liberties are also taken with Leo's family and the geography of Florence.)

“You little rats, I won’t go easy on you this time!”  Despite the guard’s enraged shout, fourteen year old Ezio Auditore laughed as he raced along the rooftops with his older brother.  Other guards yelled and gave chase as they passed, the brothers being already well known to the city guard as unrepentant makers of trouble.

“There, the courtyard of the abandoned workshop, we can drop down the walls and hide behind those bushes!” Federico pointed, and Ezio nodded.  They scrambled down the walls of the brick building - only to find the workshop no longer abandoned.  A sandy-haired, freckle-faced boy about Ezio’s age stared at them, his blue eyes wide with astonishment.

Unabashed at being caught, Ezio gave the boy a charming smile.  “Ah, excuse our little interruption.  I’m Ezio Auditore, and this is my brother Federico.  You are?”

“Um, I’m L-Leonardo,” he stammered shyly, a light blush dusting the fair cheeks.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Federico smiled genially.  “You must be new to the district.”

“Ah, yes, my master and I moved here from Vinci just this week.”

“Your master?  What about your family?” Ezio asked, surprised.

Leonardo dug a toe in the dirt.  “I have none,” he said softly.

Federico elbowed Ezio in the ribs.  “Forgive my idiot brother, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut.  Welcome to Firenze, she is a beautiful city and I am sure you will love it here.”

That won him a timid little smile.  “Thank you, you are very kind.”

“We should show you around!” Ezio said enthusiastically.  “We know all the best places to have fun!”

Leonardo looked wistful.  “That sounds lovely, but my master says I must finish my work, and he is very strict.”

Federico looked at the cart that Leonardo had been working on.  “Is this your work?  It is a very unusual design.”

The younger boy looked proud.  “I designed it myself, the size of the wheels and the way the axels are set means that it takes less effort to pull.  Even a heavy load can be pulled by a single grown man, so people who cannot afford beasts of burden will find their work easier.”

Federico grinned and looked at his brother.  “You know what this would be perfect for?”

“The hills outside of town!” Ezio laughed.  “We can take turns pulling each other up and then ride down!”

Leonardo’s eyes widened.  “We can’t!” he blurted, horrified.  “I’ve spent all day building it, Master will be furious if it leaves the shop!  And what if it gets wrecked?”

“The devil take your master,” Ezio grinned.  “Come on, it will be great fun - I promise!” he climbed into the cart.  “Federico, you pull us!”

Leonardo scrambled after him, though it was more an attempt to stop the madcap hijacks than to join them.  “Ezio, no!  Federico, please don‘t!”

But Federico laughed and took up the shafts of the cart, pulling them out of the courtyard and onto the streets at a swift jog , earning dirty looks from passerby as he cheerfully cried out for them to make way.

Ezio put his arms around Leonardo’s shoulders as the boy buried his face in his hands.  “Don’t worry, it will be okay.  We never get caught, and when we do, it’s well worth it.”

 *****

 Several hours later, as a dirty, disheveled, and very late in arriving home Leonardo was being thoroughly scolded by his master, he had to concede that Ezio had been right.  It had been entirely worth it.


End file.
